The goal for the coming year is to further characterize the estrogen and progesterone receptor complexes in the human endometrium under the various hormonal states and in endometrial carcinoma and hyperplasia. We further wish to examine the nuclear hormone-receptor complex and the effects of exogenous hormones on the physico-chemical properties of these receptor-complexes in both the rabbit and the human. We will continue the studies of binding of hormone-receptor complexes to chromatin and the effects of exogenous hormone therapy on this binding.